<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boney Island's Secret by nevertheless1316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119587">Boney Island's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316'>nevertheless1316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Mild Smut, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the final challenge Chris sends Zoey and Mal to Boney Island for two weeks to find the supposed secret of the island......will they find it, will it even be something they want to find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mal/Zoey (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's completed and doesn't have that many chapters, so I decided to put this on here will I think up other ideas for my other stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                            <strong>Chris pov</strong></p><p> "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, we are now down to our last two contestants of Total Drama: All Stars, and I've got something special planned for them but first let's wake them." Chris said to the camera.</p><p>Chris grabbed the megaphone that Chef -who had been standing next to him- was holding and yelled into it.</p><p>                                                                                             <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>She was already awake when she heard Chris announce that she and Mal were to go to the docks, as she left the winner's cabin she saw Mal leaving the loser's cabin. When Mal noticed that she was staring at him, Mal smirked she just glared at him and walked faster. <strong>(How do I get Mike back, is there anything I can do to get him back)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                               Mal pov</strong>
</p><p>As he walked to the docks he noticed that Zoey would glare at him occasionally, he smirked as he continued to walk. <strong>(Looks like Zoey doesn't like me.....not that I care, she's probably mad that I'm not letting Mike take control. I wonder what would happen if I told her that Mike and the rest of those idiots can see everything that is going on)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                         Mike pov</strong>
</p><p> "I've got to find a way to get back control." He said.</p><p> "You can't you knucklehead, we're all chained up." Chester ranted.</p><p>Chester pointed to the chains that had all of them chained so they couldn't go anywhere.</p><p> "We're sorry Mike, but Mal is too strong." Vito said.</p><p>Manitoba and Svetlana nodded their heads in agreement, Mike looked out the mirror that showed him everything that was going on outside his body. <strong>(I've got to take back control of my body)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                      Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p> "Good morning campers, now I know today isn't the final challenge but I thought you two would be bored so I came up with something special for you to do." Chris said when Zoey and Mike were standing in front of him.</p><p> "What is this 'something special'?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "You two over the next two weeks will be exploring Boney Island, you'll be exploring the island because there is a supposed secret there and the clues are all over that island." Chris answered.</p><p> "Why should we find this supposed secret?" Mal asked.</p><p> "This is going to be a filler episode, this is still reality tv.....also if you don't do this challenge you'll be sent home and whoever is left gets the money. That being said there are a couple of rules, one: you two will have to stay within eyesight of each other at all times, two: if you don't follow the first rule you'll be sent home, now on to Boney Island with you." Chris answered.</p><p>Not saying anything out of shock Zoey and Mal walked to the one remaining boat, got in it, and made their way to the cursed island.</p><p> "Is it just me or does this island seemed more cursed?" Zoey asked.</p><p>The fog surrounding the island seemed denser and unlike the other island, Boney Island was cold like it was fall and not summer.</p><p> "It definitely seems more.....unsettling." Mal answered looking around.</p><p> "Where should we even being to look?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "I think we should find somewhere safe to sleep first, there are still those mutated animals we'll have to deal with." Mal answered.</p><p>Mal began to walk in a random direction, Zoey sighed and walked after Mal.</p><p> "Oh, I forgot to tell you something." Mal said, a few minutes into their search of somewhere to sleep.</p><p> "What is it?" Zoey asked, wearily.</p><p> "Mike can see everything that is going on out here, but only because I'm letting him." Mal answered.</p><p> "Let him go." Zoey demanded.</p><p> "No, I don't think I will." Mal replied, Zoey glared and let out a little growl.</p><p> "Oh look the good girl is trying to be threatening, well I'm sorry to say that's not going to work. Also no matter how much you glare and growl at me, Mike isn't going anywhere." Mal said.</p><p>Zoey's glare intensified for a second before disappearing. After a minute they continued their search, eventually they found a small uninhabited cave that was next to the skull-shaped cave.</p><p> "We should try to find water and food......that's not affected by the toxic waste." Zoey said.</p><p>Mal nodded his head in agreement and began their search around the beach.</p><p> "Is that a crate?" Zoey asked.</p><p>They were walking by the boat they took to get to Boney Island when Zoey saw the crate.</p><p> "I believe it is." Mal answered as they got closer to the boat.</p><p> "There's a note." Zoey commented.</p><p>Zoey picked up the piece of paper that was typed to the crate and looked at it.</p><p> "What does it say?" Mal asked.</p><p> "It says there is food and water in the crate as well as two sleeping bags." Zoey answered.</p><p> "Who sent it?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Probably Chris, I'm not even going to ask how he got it here but we better get it back to the cave it's getting dark." Mal answered.</p><p>Once they got the crate got back to the cave the sun had almost completely set, by the time night had settled Zoey and Mal had eaten and were asleep in their separate sleeping bags.</p><p>                                                                                               <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he saw that Zoey was still asleep, since he didn't want to bother waking Zoey up he left her alone. While he waited for Zoey to wake up, he got himself something to eat from the crate. <strong>(What clues is Chris talking about, in fact what secret does this island supposedly hiding)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                            Mike pov</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Mike, Mal is awake." Manitoba said.</p><p>He looked at the mirror and saw that Manitoba was right, instead of being blank, the mirror showed Zoey......indicating that Mal was watching Zoey sleep. <strong>(Does Mal have to watch Zoey sleep)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                         Zoey pov</strong>
</p><p>When she woke up the first thing she noticed was that Mal was already awake and that he was watching her sleep.</p><p> "Why were you watching me sleep?" Zoey mumbled.</p><p> "I wasn't watching you sleep." Mal denied.</p><p>She smiled in amusement and got something to eat. <strong>(I wonder if we'll find anything.......if there is anything to find)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                    Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p> "Are you done eating?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and the two left the cave, they looked around before Zoey looked at Mal.</p><p> "Should we search the beach first or somewhere else?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "The beach, we didn't really look around yesterday." Mal answered.</p><p> "We'll have to tear this island inside out before we find anything." Zoey said.</p><p>Zoey and Mal had searched half the beach but they hadn't found anything that could be a clue.</p><p> "Giving up already?" Mal asked, amused.</p><p> "No I'm just having a hard time believing that there is anything- wait hand on." Zoey said.</p><p>Zoey walked towards a rotten piece of wood, Mal followed behind her in curiosity.</p><p> "What are you doing?" Mal asked.</p><p> "I think I've found something." Zoey answered.</p><p>Zoey flipped over the piece of wood that for some reason stood out to her and gasped.</p><p> "What is it?" Mal asked.</p><p>Mal walked up next to Zoey and looked at the piece of wood and his eyes widened. On the piece of wood the word HELP was carved into it and next to the piece of wood was Duncan's broken knife.</p><p> "Why is Duncan's broken knife next to a piece of wood that has the word help carved into it?" Zoey asked, panicking.</p><p> "Come on let's go back to the cave, this is just Chris messing with us, besides it's getting dark." Mal said.</p><p>Mal grabbed Zoey by the shoulders and led her away from the piece of wood and knife.</p><p> "Don't tell me that piece of wood is still bothering you?" Mal asked.</p><p>They had been in their cave for an hour and Zoey still looked disturbed.</p><p> "Why isn't it bothering you?" Zoey asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p> "It's not bothering me because I know that this is just some joke set up by Chris to get more views and ratings for the show." Mal answered.</p><p> "You're right." Zoey mumbled.</p><p> "Excuse me, what did you say?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey glared at him, they both knew that he heard her, Mal was just trying to annoy her.</p><p> "I said you're right." Zoey said, louder.</p><p> "I know I am." Mal replied, smirking.</p><p> "So we searched half the beach and the only thing we found was a piece of wood and a broken knife that turned out to be nothing." Zoey said.</p><p> "We still have the second half of the beach tomorrow." Mal commented.</p><p> "Optimistic aren't we?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "No, now I'm just curious what else Chris has in store for us." Mal answered.</p><p>Zoey raised an eyebrow and laid down on her sleeping bag.</p><p> "Mal?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Do you think we'll find this secret if there is one?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Maybe." Mal answered.</p><p>Mal laid down on his sleeping bag, he was going to say something else but he noticed that Zoey had fallen asleep, Mal rolled his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                   <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up she noticed that once again Mal was awake before her and that he was watching her again. <strong>(Does Mal even realize he's watching me)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                     Mike pov</strong>
</p><p>"Mal is watching Zoey again." Svetlana commented.</p><p> "But why?" He asked.</p><p> "Yo, Mal might not know he's doing it." Vito said.</p><p> "Maybe." He said. <strong>(But if he isn't then why)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                  Mal pov</strong>
</p><p> "You're watching me again." He heard Zoey say.</p><p> "I'm not watching you." He denied.</p><p> "Whatever you say." Zoey said.</p><p>Zoey got up and got her something to eat.</p><p> "Just hurry up and eat." He replied. <strong>(I wasn't watching her)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                           Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>"Ready?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and they left the cave.</p><p> "What is that?" Zoey asked.</p><p>They were half-way through their search of the second half of the beach when Zoey spotted something.</p><p> "I don't know." Mal answered.</p><p>As they got closer to whatever Zoey had spotted, they realized that it was bones.</p><p> "That can't be Fang." Zoey said in disbelief.</p><p>Laying in front of them was shark bones but the bones had hind legs.</p><p> "How many mutated sharks do you know?" Mal asked, also in disbelief.</p><p> "Only Fang.....but how?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Something probably got a hold of him, there are other and stronger mutated animals here.....come on let's search the rest of the beach." Mal answered.</p><p>Once again Mal grabbed Zoey's shoulders and led her away, after the Fang incident they didn't find anything else on the beach. When it was closing in on nightfall they walked back to the cave, ate dinner, then got into their sleeping bags.</p><p> "Mal?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal asked.</p><p> "What do you think happened to Fang?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Like I told you earlier, something probably got a hold of him.....and left the bones behind." Mal answered</p><p> "Where should we search tomorrow?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "We'll start searching the forest tomorrow." Mal answered.</p><p>Mal turned around so he was facing the wall of the cave signaling the conversation was over, Zoey sighed and fell asleep.</p><p>                                                                                                <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"Mal is watching Zoey again." He commented.</p><p> "It's not that much of a surprise anymore." Vito replied.</p><p>As soon as Mal had woken up and had eaten, he began to watch Zoey. Whether Mal is aware of the fact or not was the problem.....well if you don't count the staring.</p><p> "Do you think Mal is falling in love with Zoey?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Don't make me laugh, pigs have a better chance at flying than Mal falling in love." Vito said.</p><p> "Well, it's not completely impossible for Mal to fall in love with Zoey, even if it's the craziest thing you've ever heard of." Manitoba said, joining the conversation.</p><p> "What do you mean Mal can fall in love?" He asked.</p><p> "Mike, Mal might be one of your multiple personalities but he's also human, it's not completely insane that he could fall in love." Manitoba answered.</p><p> "You're right but I don't think that's it." He said.</p><p> "Then what do you think it is?" Vito asked.</p><p> "I don't know." He answered.</p><p> "Chester, you haven't said anything are you okay?" Svetlana asked.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at the mentioned personality.</p><p> "I'm okay, but you idiots need to pay more attention those darn chains around our ankles are gone." Chester replied, annoyed.</p><p>Everyone looked down at their feet and saw that the chains were indeed gone.</p><p> "Why are the chains gone?" He asked. <strong>(Mal couldn't have gotten rid of them, why would he)</strong></p><p>"What are we supposed to do now?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "We need to stop Mal." He answered.</p><p> "From doing what?" Vito asked.</p><p> "I don't know but you all know Mal can't have control." He answered.</p><p> "You have a point, though how are we going to stop him?" Manitoba asked.</p><p> "We could go to the tower, we might find something there." Vito suggested.</p><p> "It's a long way from here though." Svetlana said.</p><p> "Well, let's get going then." Manitoba replied.</p><p>They all started to walk in a random direction with the mirror that showed them what was going on outside following them.</p><p>                                                                                        <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>He knew he was watching Zoey, he didn't know why.....all he knew was that whenever he looked at Zoey his heart would beat a little faster. <strong>(What's wrong with me) </strong>he continued to watch Zoey even after she woke up.</p><p>                                                                                     <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up Mal was staring at her again, this time she didn't say anything and just stared at him. While she stared she realized that Mal had stopped seeming scary to her for a while now, and looking at him made her heart beat faster. <strong>(What's wrong with me, I should be scared of him.....with all that he's done, but I'm not)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                         Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>"Are you going to get up and eat?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and got something to eat, after that they left for the forest, after a couple of minutes into the forest they realized something.</p><p> "Why is it so quiet?" Zoey asked, unnerved by the silence.</p><p> "I don't know." Mal answered.</p><p> "We should have at least seen some type of animal by now." Zoey said.</p><p>They were getting closer to the 'Fun Zone' and it should have been where they would see the most animals but there were none.</p><p> "In my professional opinion I think that's a good thing, now let's go before something does find us." Mal replied.</p><p>They were now in front of the 'Fun Zone' so Mal opened the door and when they entered they were shocked even more. The 'Fun Zone' was so silent a pen could drop from a mile away and they would have been able to hear it, not only that but everything looked dead.</p><p> "What happened here?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "It looks like everything went berserk." Mal commented.</p><p>They walked past animal bones, spots where what looked like an animal fight took place, and a spot where what looked like mutated plants fought. They were about to stop their search when they both nearly tripped over something, Zoey picked up what nearly tripped them and dusted it off. She suddenly realized that what she held in her hands were two pairs of pink hair ties.</p><p> "Hey, didn't these hair ties belong to those girls from season one, what were their names.......Katie and......Sadie?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal only shrugged his shoulders, Zoey could tell that Mal could care less about who the hair ties belong to.</p><p> "If that's the case, you shouldn't worry about it, Chris is just trying to mess with us." Mal said.</p><p>Zoey looked at the hair ties and dropped them.</p><p> "Let's go." Zoey said.</p><p>Mal nodded his head and they left the 'Fun Zone', by the time they got back to the cave it was dark so they decided not to eat and just climbed into their sleeping bags.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                          <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up she was cold. <strong>(Why am I cold, I don't think the cave is cold)</strong> then she noticed that Mal was watching her so she stared back at him.<strong> (I know I should be creeped out by how much Mal watches me, but I'm not, I wonder why)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                            Mal pov</strong>
</p><p>He noticed that these past couple of days, Zoey would stare at him while he watched her. <strong>(It's only fair, I'm just surprised she hasn't told me to stop)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                            Mike pov</strong>
</p><p>"When you said it was far away I thought you were exaggerating." He commented. <strong>(We've been walking all day and night, not only that but Chester started ranting about noon yesterday)</strong></p><p>"It's a longer walk than I thought it was." Svetlana agreed.</p><p> "Yo, we might want to take a break before Chester collapses." Vito said.</p><p>Everyone looked at Chester who was still ranting but it was more subdued.</p><p> "Okay, we'll stop for the time being." He replied.</p><p>They all sighed in relief, then turned to watch the mirror.</p><p> "How long do you think the unofficial staring contest will last between Zoey and Mal?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Hopefully not long, but on another topic do you think they'll find anything else in the forest?" He asked.</p><p> "For the sake of at least Zoey's sanity, I hope not." Manitoba answered.</p><p> "Is it me or is it cold?" Vito asked.</p><p> "It's just you Vito." Svetlana answered.</p><p> "This stupid challenge is messing with everyone." Chester grumbled.</p><p> "Why do you think it's the challenge, Chester?" He asked.</p><p> "Mike's right Chester, why do you think it's the challenge's fault?" Manitoba asked.</p><p>Chester ignored them and stood up then ranted about challenges and long walks.</p><p> "You ready to go, Mike?" Manitoba asked.</p><p>He nodded and stood up and they all began to follow Chester. <strong>(It looks like Chester is taking the lead, I don't know if that's a good idea or not)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                          Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>Zoey and Mal were walking through the silent forest hoping they would find something, but not anything like what they found the past couple of days.</p><p> "Mal?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal asked.</p><p> "How in the matter of a few weeks or less does that much mutated plant and animal life suddenly die, the animals we found were reduced to bones?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "The animals probably just started to fight each other and the plants were killed off by overexposure to toxic waste." Mal answered.</p><p> "What about the hair ties?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "They were there to scare us." Mal answered.</p><p>Zoey sighed and nodded her head, she suddenly screamed when they entered a clearing.</p><p> "What is it?" Mal asked, shocked.</p><p>Zoey pointed her finger to the middle of the clearing. Mal's gaze followed where Zoey's finger was pointing and was beyond shocked when he saw a skeleton wearing tattered clothes. The clothes if he remembered correctly belonged to that one girl...Dawn, thinking quickly Mal led Zoey out of the clearing and tried to shake her out of her panicking state but it wasn't happening.</p><p> "Zoey." Mal said, no result.</p><p> "Zoey." Mal repeated, again no result.</p><p> "Zoey!" Mal yelled.</p><p>Mal shook Zoey's shoulders a little roughly....he finally got a reaction. Zoey wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Mal didn't know why he let her cry on him but he did when Zoey didn't stop crying he got annoyed and forced Zoey off of him.</p><p> "Zoey, calm down." Mal said, forcefully.</p><p> "Calm down, I can't calm down that.....that-"</p><p> "That is just a Halloween prop that Chris set up, your friend is not dead and if she was, which she isn't, she wouldn't be all bones and she wouldn't be here." Mal interrupted Zoey.</p><p>By the time Mal was done talking Zoey had calmed down and was now blushing.</p><p> "Why are you blushing?" Mal asked.</p><p> "I'm embarrassed......I overreacted." Zoey whispered.</p><p> "I'd be worried if you hadn't, or maybe not since I probably wouldn't care, anyway try to remember that if we see any more human skeletons that they're fake." Mal said.</p><p>Mal could tell that Zoey was grateful for him being level-headed because they both knew that if Zoey had been on her own she would still be panicking about the Halloween prop.</p><p> "Now that you know that is just a Halloween prop, are you ready to go over there and see what else could be over there?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and they went back into the clearing, when they got closer to the halloween prop they were surprised to see that the skeleton looked like it got mauled by a bear, other than that there was nothing else in the clearing.</p><p> "Come on, there is nothing else here." Mal said.</p><p>They left the clearing and walked along a trail for a while but didn't see anything else until the end of their search of the forest. As they were walking back to their cave they found a tattered and bloodied shirt and a shoe and they both looked like they belonged to Duncan. Zoey winced but she didn't say anything, Mal took that as a sign that she was starting to realize that most of this stuff was fake. Mal knew that whatever dead animals and plants they found were real because everything on this island was either mutated or pre-historic and couldn't be found at a Halloween store. By the time they got back to their cave, they were exhausted and decided to go to sleep.</p><p>                                                                                                 <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he did what he always did since he and Zoey got onto Boney Island, he watched her sleep. <strong>(Is Zoey a late sleeper, I'm always the first one to wake up. Of course, I don't actually know what time it is, she looks uncomfortable, is she cold her lips are blue)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                Zoey pov</strong>
</p><p>When she woke up she knew Mal was watching her so she stared back at him. <strong>(I'm freezing it almost hurts, Mal doesn't look like he's cold, or am I the only one)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                Mike pov</strong>
</p><p>"Chester, are you sure you know where you're going?" He asked.</p><p> "Of course I know where I'm going." Chester answered.</p><p> "We're lost." Vito commented.</p><p> "No, we're not." Chester replied.</p><p> "Okay, Chester we'll continue following you." He said. <strong>(It'll probably be tomorrow before he gives up unless he gets annoyed enough)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                            Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p> "You ready?" Mal asked, Zoey nodded her head.</p><p> "It's going to take a long time to search these mountains." Zoey commented.</p><p> "Then let's get started." Mal replied, smirking.</p><p> "We haven't found anything." Zoey said, a few hours later.</p><p> "We'll find something eventually......maybe." Mal replied.</p><p>A couple of minutes later they saw next to a ledge one of Heather's high-heeled wedges. Zoey and Mal looked at each other and cautiously made their way over to the ledge and looked down. What they saw shocked them just as much as yesterday's discovery, there were two skeletons. One was wearing the shorts and the other high-heeled wedge that Heather wore, the shirt Heather wore was dangling from a rock, indicating that if the real Heather had fallen off the ledge the shirt had been ripped off. The skeleton itself had a broken leg and it looked like one of its ribs had broken off completely, if it had been the real body it would have punctured the heart killing Heather immediately. The other fake skeleton was wearing Alejandro's clothes and from the way the skeleton was placed, it had a broken neck and spine meaning that if it had been Alejandro he would have died immediately.</p><p> "I think I'm going to be sick." Zoey said.</p><p>She walked away from the ledge and Mal followed her.</p><p> "Are these the clues to whatever secret is on this island?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "I don't think there is a secret." Mal replied.</p><p> "What do you mean?" Zoey asked, confused.</p><p> "I'm starting to think this is a part one of a two-part final challenge." Mal answered.</p><p> "But why try and scare us?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "To see if he can get one of us to leave the island and get eliminated, remember all the human skeletons are fake. We already established that the animals and plants either died of too much toxic waste exposure or killed each other off." Mal answered.</p><p> "Then why should we search the island if there's no secret?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Chris probably lost a statue of himself here and he wants us to get it and to make things more interesting for the viewers he's trying to scare us." Mal answered.</p><p>Bad or good thing depending on how you looked at it, Mal knew he was probably right. After that, they continued their search and hoped they didn't find anything, by the time they got back to their cave they hadn't found anything else which they were happy for. Not long after they got back to their cave they called it a night and went to their own sleeping bags. Two hours after night fell, Zoey still wasn't able to fall asleep so she turned to look at Mal, who appeared to be asleep, suddenly she got an idea.</p><p> "Mal." Zoey whispered loudly.</p><p> "What?" Mal asked, opening his eyes to look at Zoey.</p><p> "Did I wake you?" Zoey asked apologetically.</p><p> "No, but if that was the only thing you wanted to talk to me about then you're in trouble." Mal answered, glaring at Zoey.</p><p> "No, I was going to ask you if I could sleep with you?" Zoey asked sheepishly.</p><p> "What, why?" Mal asked, his eyes widening in shock.</p><p> "I'm freezing and it's starting to hurt." Zoey answered, Mal just looked at her.</p><p> "Please Mal." Zoey begged.</p><p>Mal sighed and unzipped his sleeping bag, indicating that Zoey could sleep with him. Zoey smiled, got out of her sleeping bag, and made her way into Mal's sleeping bag. Once Mal had managed to zip up the sleeping bag, they had to rearrange themselves to where they were comfortable. That ended up with them on their sides, one of Zoey's arms wrapped around Mal's back, while her other arm and her head laid on his chest. Mal had one of his arms wrapped around Zoey's back and the other he was using as a pillow.</p><p> "Better?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Yes." Zoey answered.</p><p> "Now go to sleep." Mal ordered and closed his eyes.</p><p>Zoey rolled her eyes but she did go to sleep and luckily for her she fell asleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                               <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he felt something snuggling up against him, he looked down and saw Zoey. <strong>(Why is she in my sleeping bag, oh wait last night she asked if she could sleep with me) </strong>he placed his hand on Zoey's forehead and noticed that Zoey wasn't running a temperature.<strong> (Funny I'd thought she would be sick, but she doesn't feel like she's running a fever or cold. Then why was she freezing last night, in fact her lips are still a little blue) </strong>he cupped Zoey's chin in his hand and rubbed his thumb over her lips.</p><p>                                                                                             <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"What does Mal think he's doing?" He asked.</p><p> "Well, he's either planning to kiss Zoey or just warm her up." Vito answered.</p><p> "Zoey's lips are rather blue." Svetlana commented.</p><p> "Don't we have other things to worry about than Mal keeping Zoey from turning into a popsicle?" Chester asked.</p><p> "Yeah, we're lost." Vito replied.</p><p> "Mike you shouldn't worry about Mal and Zoey, and Vito's right Chester, we're lost." Manitoba said.</p><p> "Fine." Chester grumbled.</p><p> "I get to lead." Vito said, then started to walk ahead of everyone else.</p><p> "Shouldn't we talk about what happened yesterday?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Why, Mal explained it to Zoey." Vito said.</p><p> "Yes, but why would Chris do that?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Svetlana as far as this show is concerned, Chris will do almost anything to get the ratings and views he wants." He answered. <strong>(I won't tell them I'm getting this feeling that something else is going on)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                               Zoey pov</strong>
</p><p>The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she wasn't as cold as before, and second, was that she felt a thumb rubbing up against her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes she saw Mal and she realized it was his thumb on her bottom lip, neither of them said anything because neither of them knew what to say. She eventually got nervous and went to lick her bottom lip but she forgot Mal's thumb was there, so she ended up licking the top of Mal's thumb, she blushed and Mal quickly pulled his hand away.</p><p> "Sorry." She whispered.</p><p> "It's fine." Mal whispered back.</p><p> "Mal?" She asked.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Can I sleep with you again.....tonight?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Her blush grew while Mal looked at her in shock then he smirked.</p><p> "Is that what you want?" Mal asked.</p><p>Mal's voice was deeper than usual, she hesitated on answering before ultimately ended up nodding her head.</p><p> "Then you can sleep with me." Mal said.</p><p> "Thanks." She whispered.</p><p>Mal only nodded his head and since neither of them was talking she decided to watch Mal, suddenly she realized something. <strong>(He's handsome, I mean Mike is too but Mike seems cuter. It could be how the two act.....I wish I could explain it but I don't think there are any words to explain it)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                                 Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>"What are you doing?" Zoey heard Mal ask.</p><p>Zoey was confused until she realized that while she was thinking, one of her hands slipped under Mal's shirt and had lifted the shirt just enough to see the barely there abs. Zoey also noticed that sometime during the night Mal's jeans had slipped down just enough to where Zoey could see his v-line. Zoey blushed and ripped her hand away from under Mal's shirt like she been burned.</p><p> "See something you like?" Mal asked, teasingly.</p><p> "Let's just go." Zoey mumbled.</p><p>Mal smirked and unzipped the sleeping bag, when they were outside they made their way to the mountains, around noon Zoey stopped walking.</p><p> "Mal, can we stop for a minute?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Why?" Mal asked.</p><p>He continued to walk at least until he saw the pained look on Zoey's face.</p><p> "What's wrong?" Mal asked.</p><p>He would deny it later but he was concerned, Zoey sat down on a rock and looked at her leg when she touched it she winced.</p><p> "My leg, it feels like I broke it." Zoey answered.</p><p>Mal frowned and knelt next to Zoey, Mal placed his hands on Zoey's leg but despite him being gentle Zoey still whimpered in pain.</p><p> "You couldn't have broken your leg, it's not even swollen." Mal said, looking at Zoey's leg in confusion.</p><p> "What do you suggest?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "We'll wait a few minutes, see if the pain goes away." Mal answered.</p><p>Mal sat down, not long after Zoey cried out in pain. Instead of saying anything, Mal pulled up the leggings on Zoey's right leg to see what was wrong, he found nothing. Zoey's leg was fine, it wasn't swollen, anything that would indicate a broken leg wasn't there, so Mal pulled the legging down and sighed. Mal couldn't deny it anymore that he was starting to care about Zoey so he was worried about her, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, a few minutes later Zoey stood up.</p><p> "My leg doesn't hurt anymore." Zoey said.</p><p> "And here I thought I would have to carry you back to the cave." Mal replied, he smirked when Zoey blushed.</p><p> "Are you ready to continue?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and they continued their search, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it they didn't find anything, that night the two slept in the same sleeping bag.</p><p>                                                                                                   <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"Vito, we're lost." He said.</p><p> "No, we're not." Vito denied.</p><p> "Vito just admit it we're lost." Svetlana said.</p><p> "We are not lost." Vito replied.</p><p> "How about a deal Vito, if you haven't found the tower by tomorrow, I'm leading." Manitoba said.</p><p> "Deal." Vito replied.</p><p> "Should we discuss what happened yesterday?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Why nothing happened?" Chester asked.</p><p> "Well there was what happened to Zoey and that mysterious pain she felt, then there's the fact she tried to undress Mal." Vito commented.</p><p> "Zoey wasn't trying to undress Mal." He said.</p><p> "Mike, we know you're not dumb.....she was undressing him."  Vito replied.</p><p> "I don't think she was meaning to." Svetlana said.</p><p> "Does that make it any better?" Vito asked.</p><p> "Probably not, but it makes me feel better." He answered.</p><p> "Don't worry Mike, nothing will happen." Svetlana said.</p><p> "What about that pain Zoey felt?" Manitoba asked.</p><p> "It could have been a very bad cramp in her leg." Chester answered.</p><p> "Possibly, if not there's no way for us to explain it." Manitoba said.</p><p> "There's a lot we can't explain." He replied.</p><p>                                                                                             <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>He woke up to a very sharp pain in his arm, he looked down at his arm to see what was wrong and found nothing. <strong>(If this is anything like what happened to Zoey yesterday then the pain should go away in a few minutes) </strong>a few minutes later the pain disappeared, he moved his arm to see if there was any lingering pain and sighed in relief when there wasn't. He looked at Zoey to see if he had woken her up......he hadn't but he stopped moving his arm so he wouldn't. <strong>(It could just be me but the further we get into this challenge the later Zoey sleeps in. It probably has something to do with the fact that we keep finding fake skeletons of the other contestants, it's probably stressing her out. Speaking of skeletons other than Fang and what's left of the 'Fun Zone' I don't think we've seen any other remains of the animals here.....wonder where they went)</strong></p><p>"Mal, you alright?"</p><p>Mal snapped out of his thoughts and realized that while he had been thinking Zoey had woken up, now she was looking at him concerned. At least the worried look on her face told him that Zoey was concerned.</p><p> "I'm alright." He answered.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head with a small smile, then laid her back on his chest. <strong>(Why am I letting her do this, I don't let anyone hug me and I definitely don't hug anyone. So why am I letting Zoey hug me and why is my heart beating faster than normal)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                               Zoey pov</strong>
</p><p>When she woke up she realized she was cuddling Mal, and that Mal was staring at her....yet at the same time wasn't, which concerned her.</p><p> "Mal, you alright?" She asked him.</p><p>When Mal reassured her that he was alright, she nodded her head and gave Mal a small smile before laying her head on his chest. <strong>(Why am I cuddling him, I should be cuddling Mike.....but for some reason now that I think about it. It seems more natural for me to be cuddling Mal than the idea of Mike and I cuddling. Speaking of natural, it's not natural that we haven't found the remains of any of the animals except for Fang and what's left of the 'Fun Zone')</strong></p><p>"We better start searching the rest of the mountains."</p><p>She snapped out of her thought and saw that Mal had unzipped the sleeping bag and was now waiting for her to let go of him. She nodded her head and got out of the sleeping bag with Mal following her.</p><p>                                                                                                 <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>As they searched the rest of the mountain they hadn't found anything except for Beth's glasses, but there was no fake skeleton nearby, neither knew if that was a good thing or not.</p><p> "We haven't found anything except for these glasses." Zoey said it was around noon.</p><p> "Forget about that, I'm more worried about the lack of animals dead or alive." Mal replied.</p><p> "I'm worried about that too, but where could they have gone, they're not on the main island?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal just shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know any more than Zoey did. They continued their search but by the time they were done they hadn't found anything and since it was getting dark they went back to their cave. Once there, Mal grabbed Zoey's hand and led her to his sleeping bag, Zoey looked at Mal in confusion and Mal rolled his eyes.</p><p> "I just don't want to hear you ask me if we could sleep together, so we'll be sharing a sleeping bag for the rest of our stay." Mal said.</p><p>Mal got into the sleeping bag, Zoey chuckled and followed him. A couple of hours later Zoey was still awake, she knew why but she was worried about Mal's reaction.</p><p> "Why aren't you asleep?" Mal asked, Zoey blushed and looked at Mal apologetically.</p><p> "Did I wake you?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "No, I wasn't even asleep yet, but you tend to fall asleep as soon as we get here, so what's keeping you awake?" Mal asked.</p><p> "I'm freezing." Zoey whispered.</p><p> "So that's why you're acting like a boa constrictor." Mal commented.</p><p> "Sorry." Zoey apologized.</p><p> "What do you need me to do?" Mal asked.</p><p>Mal smirked when Zoey blushed and tugged on his shirt, he took his shirt off and was about to hand it to Zoey when she quickly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Mal was going to tease Zoey about her only wanting to see him shirtless until Zoey hugged him and he could actually feel her body temperature. Zoey was actually freezing, to Mal it felt like someone put Zoey in a freezer and left her there for a day. So Mal just sighed and put his shirt down, then he began to rub Zoey's arms and back until she was relaxed and fell asleep, not long after she fell asleep Mal did too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                             <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he couldn't feel his right leg and when he tried to move it he couldn't, looked down at his leg and saw that Zoey trapped it between her legs. He sighed and waited for Zoey to wake up, while he waited he saw that Zoey wasn't a human popsicle anymore and that she was beautiful. <strong>(Why did I think she's beautiful, I mean Zoey is beautiful but why did I......there's got to be something wrong with me)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                 Zoey pov</strong>
</p><p>When she woke up she kept her eyes closed......she wanted to stay in the sleeping bag a little longer before she and Mal started searching for what was probably something Chris lost on the island. <strong>(Speaking of Mal, he's really warm)</strong></p><p>"I know you're awake." She heard Mal say.</p><p> "So?" She asked.</p><p> "Are you going to open your eyes?" Mal asked.</p><p> "No." She answered.</p><p> "Then at least let go of my leg." Mal said.</p><p>She was confused until she realized she had trapped one of Mal's legs in between hers, she quickly let go of him.</p><p> "Are you going to open your eyes now?" Mal repeated his question.</p><p> "No." She answered.</p><p>                                                                                              <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"It's your turn to lead Manitoba." He said.</p><p> "But I think I almost got us to the tower." Vito whined.</p><p> "We're lost Vito." Svetlana said.</p><p> "Oh fine." Vito replied.</p><p> "My feet hurt." Chester complained.</p><p> "How about we spend at least today just watching what's going on outside." Svetlana suggested.</p><p> "Why?" He asked.</p><p> "Mike we're all tired....we need to rest." Svetlana answered.</p><p>He looked around and saw that all of them looked like they were about to fall over and pass out, Mike nodded his head yes and they all sat down.</p><p> "Everything will be alright Mike." Manitoba said.</p><p>                                                                                             <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>After Mal put his shirt on he and Zoey left the cave and headed towards the mines. Once they were standing in front of one of the entrances, they didn't go in and only stared.</p><p> "Something feels different than the last time we were here." Mal commented.</p><p> "Yeah, but what?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal shook his head he didn't know the answer, now with more caution than before they walked closer to the entrance of the mine. Right before they entered the mine, Zoey found a dirty and in some places the plastic was broken flashlight.</p><p> "Do you think it still works?" Zoey asked, picking up the flashlight.</p><p> "Don't hold your breath, that thing looks like it hasn't been used in ages." Mal replied.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head then pushed the button that would turn on the flashlight, although it was dim there was still light coming from the flashlight.</p><p> "It's not much but it will do." Zoey said.</p><p>They walked into the mine, and not five minutes into their search they found animal bones.</p><p> "Is that animal bones?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah and from the looks of it......squirrels." Mal answered.</p><p>They walked past the bones and continued their search, they didn't find anything other than the bones of small animals.....at least until halfway through their search where they ran into a dead end. Well the dead end was more of a cave in and under the rubble half of a fake skeleton was visible, it was wearing Noah's shirt.</p><p> "Come on let's stop the search for the day.....this is a dead end anyway." Mal said, he led Zoey away who was in shock.</p><p> "We didn't even get that far into the search and it's already almost dark." Zoey commented once they were outside.</p><p> "Snapped out of your shock?" Mal asked, smirking.</p><p> "Yeah." Zoey answered.</p><p>Mal could tell Zoey was upset that she kept getting shocked over seeing the fake skeletons, that was when he decided to do something he thought he'd never do, he hugged Zoey. </p><p> "It's okay that you're not used to those fake skeletons, I don't know what Chris was thinking but those skeletons are too much." Mal whispered.</p><p> "Why are you comforting me?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "I don't know." Mal answered.</p><p>Mal let go of her and they walked back to the cave in silence.</p><p> "Mal, can you take your shirt off?" Zoey asked once they were in their sleeping bag.</p><p> "Why, are you freezing again?" Mal asked.</p><p>Zoey blushed but nodded her head, Mal sighed and took off his shirt. Zoey cuddled up against him and fell asleep, Mal sighed again and fell asleep too.</p><p>                                                                                                   <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up Mal was still asleep. <strong>(He's still asleep for once) </strong>she pulled away from Mal and watched him, then her eyes moved to look at Mal's chest, without thinking about it she placed a hand on Mal's chest and felt his heartbeat. Then she felt her way down Mal's chest, to his stomach, and a hand stopped her's when she reached Mal's v-line. She looked up and saw that Mal was awake and was watching her.</p><p>                                                                                                     <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he felt a hand on his chest that was slowly making its way down to his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Zoey was paying attention to her hand which had reached his v-line, that's when he decided to stop her.</p><p> "What are you doing?" He asked.</p><p>Zoey looked up at him, and he smirked when Zoey quickly pulled her hand away. <strong>(I can guess why she's embarrassed but what exactly captivated her)</strong></p><p>"You ready to leave?" He asked, Zoey nodded her head.</p><p>                                                                                                       <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"What does Mal think he's doing?" He asked. <strong>(He's got to have a plan, but what is it)</strong></p><p>"I don't think he was thinking Mike." Manitoba answered.</p><p> "I think the question should be more along the lines of what does Zoey think she's doing." Vito commented.</p><p> "You idiot it would be the same answer." Chester replied.</p><p> "They are right Mike." Svetlana said.</p><p> "About what?" He asked.</p><p> "I think they're hinting that Zoey and Mal are falling in love with the other, and I'm starting to agree with them." Svetlana answered.</p><p> "We need to get to that tower." He said.</p><p>He stood up and everyone else followed his example.</p><p> "What do you plan on doing?" Manitoba asked.</p><p> "I need to stop Mal......somehow." He answered.</p><p> "Mike it's not that simple anymore, if they do have feelings for each other, you've got to consider that." Svetlana said.</p><p> "Mike, we'll find the tower but in the meantime, if Mal and Zoey are falling in love with each other, you need to figure out what you're going to do about it." Manitoba added.</p><p>He nodded his head and they started to search for the tower this time Manitoba was leading.</p><p>                                                                                                     <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>After Mal put his shirt back on and Zoey grabbed the flashlight, they left the cave and looked for another way into the mines.</p><p> "Let's hope this doesn't lead to another dead end." Mal said.</p><p>They had found another entrance into the mines, Zoey nodded her head in agreement and they began their search.</p><p> "Why are we finally finding animals......even if it is just bones?" Zoey asked.</p><p>They were walking past the bones of a pre-historic beaver and some more squirrels.</p><p> "I don't know but it's definitely weird." Mal answered.</p><p>A few minutes later they saw the hole that led to a bottomless pit, that Mal left Cameron in. They cautiously walked towards the hole and Zoey pointed the flashlight into the hole and nearly dropped it. In the hole, pinned to the wall by roots and vines was a fake skeleton in tattered versions of Cameron's clothes. It had a dislocated shoulder....if it had been real, it would have meant that Cameron was trying to escape from the roots and vines and ultimately failed.</p><p> "Let's go." Mal said.</p><p>He began to lead Zoey away from the hole and further into the mines.</p><p> "Cameron-"</p><p> "Is alive and well, and nowhere near Boney Island or Camp Wawanakwa." Mal interrupted Zoey.</p><p> "You're right, but...." Zoey stopped talking, she didn't know how to finish the sentence.</p><p> "I know, try not to let it get to you." Mal whispered.</p><p>They continued their search but by the time they decided to go back to the cave they only found more animal bones, roots, and vines. While they walked past the hold with the fake skeleton, Mal covered Zoey's eyes and led her away from it. When they were far enough away from the hole Mal removed his hands from Zoey's face.</p><p> "Thank you." Zoey said.</p><p> "You're welcome." Mal replied.</p><p>Once they were back in the cave they got into their sleeping bag and without having to be asked, Mal pulled off his shirt and pulled Zoey closer to him.</p><p> "Mal?" Zoey whispered.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal whispered back.</p><p> "Stay with me." Zoey said.</p><p> "I'm not going anywhere." Mal replied.</p><p>Zoey smiled at Mal and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Not long afterward Zoey fell asleep and not long after Zoey fell asleep Mal did too.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                   <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>
  <strong>(What was yesterday all about, what's going on between Zoey and Mal. They can't actually be falling in love with each other and what about all those animal bones they found)</strong>
</p><p>"Mike, snap out of it!"</p><p>He shook his head and saw that Svetlana was standing in front of him with Chester, Vito, and Manitoba standing a few feet behind Svetlana....they all looked worried.</p><p> "Are you okay?" Manitoba asked.</p><p> "Of course he isn't, not with everything that's going on." Chester replied.</p><p> "Let's just find that tower." He said.</p><p> "Wait Mike, did you think about what you're going to do if Mal and Zoey are falling in love with each other?" Manitoba asked.</p><p> "I thought about it and I don't know what I'm going to do." He answered, Manitoba sighed but nodded his head.</p><p> "Well, we found the tower but it looks different than the last time any of us saw it." Manitoba said.</p><p>Manitoba pointed at the tower that Manitoba had previously blocked his view from. He looked at the tower, it had broken windows and some were boarded up, in some places the brick that made the tower was crumbling and looked weak, the door was boarded up and had chains covering it.</p><p> "The tower didn't look like it had been abandoned for years the last time we were here." Vito commented.</p><p> "We're going to have to be careful searching for a way in, and if the inside is like the outside then we'll have to be careful inside as well." Svetlana added.</p><p> "Let's just find a way inside for now, is that okay with you Mike?" Manitoba asked, he nodded his head.</p><p>                                                                                               <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up she realized that she had trapped one of Mal's legs between hers's but she didn't move them. <strong>(Mal's still asleep, so I might as well go back to sleep)</strong></p><p>and she fell back to sleep.</p><p>                                                                                             <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>He woke up not being able to feel one of his legs, he opened his eyes and looked down at his legs and saw that Zoey had trapped one of them between her legs. <strong>(I should probably wake her, but she looks comfortable)</strong></p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>He shook his head and saw that Zoey was awake, he smirked and pulled Zoey closer to him if that was even possible.</p><p> "Just how comfortable you look." He whispered.</p><p>His smirk turned into a grin when Zoey blushed and tried to move her legs but he wouldn't let her.</p><p> "You don't have to move if you don't want to." He said.</p><p> "But aren't you uncomfortable?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "No." He answered.</p><p>It was the truth, Zoey only sighed but she didn't move her legs.</p><p> "We've got to go." He said, a few minutes later.</p><p>                                                                                          <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>Once the two were ready they left the cave and headed for the mines. They skipped over everything they searched yesterday and resumed their search, a half-hour later they found a lot of animal bones some big, some small.</p><p> "What is this, a stampede?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "It looks like it, but why stop here they could have kept going?" Mal replied.</p><p> "But which why they were going, in or out?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal shook his head and they continued walking. A few minutes later they came across two more fake skeletons, these were wearing tattered versions of Trent's and Gwen's clothes.</p><p> "If this is an example of trampled to death, it's a poor one." Mal commented.</p><p> "What do you mean?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Nothing looks like it was broken and the clothes don't even look like they were trampled on." Mal answered.</p><p> "Does it matter, these are just fake skeletons anyway?" Zoey asked, Mal could tell Zoey was uncomfortable.</p><p> "Let's go." Mal said.</p><p>They walked further into the mines until they reached a dead end except for the left and right. On the left there was an alcove of sorts and on the right, they assumed it led further down into the mines.</p><p> "Let's check this alcove then we'll stop for the day." Mal said.</p><p>They entered the alcove and they were excepting to only find roots and vines.....not a fake skeleton of Ezekiel holding a case to his chest.</p><p> "Mal, can we go now?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal nodded his head and they quickly made their way outside the mines and to the cave.</p><p> "Time seems to pass by quickly on this island." Zoey commented as they got into their sleeping bag.</p><p> "It's probably because we can't tell what time it is in the mines." Mal said.</p><p>Mal took off his shirt he smirked when Zoey placed one of her hands on his chest. It disappeared when Zoey moved her hand downward, then gasped when Zoey's hand moved down his stomach. Mal had to stop Zoey's hand from traveling down further and placed the hand on the middle of his back, but Zoey just explored his back while her head laid on his chest. It was then that Mal realized Zoey was having trouble falling to sleep so he started to whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King to see if it would help, luckily it did, and not long after Zoey fell asleep, he did too.</p><p>                                                                                               <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>He felt pain in his back when he woke up, he placed a hand where he thought the pain was coming from and found that Zoey's hand was there and her fingernails were digging into his skin. He looked at Zoey to see if there was anything wrong but nothing appeared to be wrong, he sighed and removed Zoey's hand from his back but he didn't let it go. <strong>(What am I doing, everything I'm doing for her, I'd never do for anyone else)</strong> suddenly it hit him, he was falling in love with Zoey and if was being honest with himself the idea of falling in love horrified him.</p><p> "What are you thinking about?"</p><p>                                                                                                <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up Mal was looking at her while holding her hand, he was looking at her strangely.</p><p> "What are you thinking about?" She asked.</p><p>The only thing Mal did was smile and kiss her palm. <strong>(Why is he doing this, why do I like it so much)</strong> then it hit her, she was falling in love with Mal. <strong>(I can't fall in love with Mal, I'm with Mike) </strong>but she couldn't deny that she felt a pull towards Mal that she didn't feel with Mike. So re-signed to her fate she smiled back and kissed Mal on the cheek.</p><p>                                                                                                     <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>"We should go." Mal said.</p><p>Mal let go of Zoey's hand and put on his shirt, Zoey smile and grabbed the flashlight. Once in the mines they quickly made their way to the alcove and turned right, they walked for a long time or what seemed like a long time before they hit a dead end.</p><p> "What now?" Mal asked, annoyed.</p><p> "I guess find another way." Zoey answered.</p><p>Mal sighed and grabbed Zoey's hand and walked them back out of the mines, when they reached the exit it was only noon. Which gave them plenty of time to find another entrance, since they didn't know where any other entrance was they started to search for one, and a couple of hours later they found one.</p><p> "Why does it feel like we shouldn't be here?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "You're getting that uneasy feeling too?" Mal asked, Zoey nodded her head.</p><p> "We haven't found another entrance so I guess we're stuck with this one." Mal said.</p><p>They walked into the mines, for a while they didn't see anything other than roots, vines, and animal bones, but after what felt like hours later they found another fake skeleton. This time it was dressed like Scott, the skeleton's hands, feet, and neck were bound by roots and vines and the clothes were torn to shreds.</p><p> "I can't tell if he was trampled to death or strangled." Mal commented.</p><p>He pulled Zoey to his chest when he heard her whimper.</p><p> "But the skeletons fake, just something Chris put here to scare us." Mal whispered.</p><p> "Why do you not want me to leave the island?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "It would be an easy final challenge if you did.......and I don't want you eliminated." Mal answered.</p><p> "Let's go back to the cave, I bet it's getting dark." Mal added.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and the two headed for the entrance of the mines, once they were outside they saw that the sun was setting. They hurried back to the cave so they didn't have to walk in the dark even if they did have the flashlight to guide them. As soon as they got into the cave they got into their sleeping bag and Mal took off his shirt then Zoey cuddled up to him.</p><p> "Mal?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Can we stay here tomorrow?" Zoey asked.</p><p>Mal knew why Zoey was asking if they could stay in the cave tomorrow, she was being driven insane by this challenge and to be honest he was too, so he nodded his head and the two went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                      <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"Mike, I don't think we're getting in there." Svetlana said.</p><p>They had searched all night for a way into the tower but they hadn't had any luck.</p><p> "Hang on, I'm going to try something." He said.</p><p>He walked towards the door.</p><p> "You knucklehead the front door is chained and boarded shut, we are not going to get it open." Chester ranted.</p><p>He ignored Chester and walked closer to the door, when he was standing in front of the door he placed his hand on the door and pushed. Nothing happened for a moment, then suddenly the door fell to the ground. <strong>(You were saying, Chester)</strong></p><p>"Mike, how did you do that?" Svetlana asked.</p><p> "Well, I thought that the door was probably not as sturdy as it looked, and luckily I was correct." He answered.</p><p> "Then I guess we should go inside." Vito said.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other then entered the tower, they weren't surprised that the inside looked exactly like the outside, and in the center of the room, there was a stand. They walked up to the stand....it had a cracked button on it, it was red but the color had faded, he was about to press the button but Manitoba stopped him.</p><p> "Have you thought about-"</p><p> "I have and Mal is too dangerous, Zoey will eventually get hurt.......I'm not going to let that happen." he interrupted Manitoba, Manitoba only shook his head.</p><p> "If Mal loves Zoey then he's not dangerous to her, you've already seen him protect her." Manitoba said.</p><p> "Why are you protecting him?" He asked.</p><p> "I'm protecting him because if you press that button all of us except for you will disappear.........I don't want Zoey hating you because you took Mal away." Manitoba answered.</p><p> "I don't want to lose you guys and I don't want Zoey to hate me but Mal can't have control he might not be a danger to Zoey but he is to everyone else." He said.</p><p> "We'll help you, Mike." Svetlana whispered.</p><p>A few minutes of silence later and together they all pressed the button. When nothing happened they all looked at each other in confusion before they gasped they.........remembered.</p><p>                                                                                                 <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he felt like he forgot something, but he knew he hadn't so he shook the feeling away and watched Zoey, whom he just figured out he was in love with. <strong>(I'd never thought I'd fall in love with anyone, least of all Zoey. There's just something about her, I don't want to let her go) </strong>he felt a pair of eyes watching him, that was when he noticed Zoey was awake and was exploring his chest and stomach with her hand.</p><p>                                                                                                <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up Mal was looking at her but he looked like he was lost in thought, she sighed and waited for him to come back to reality. <strong>(I'm glad he's here to remind me that almost everything we've found here is fake. It doesn't really surprise me that Chris would go this far to scare us, the thing that confuses me now is when did I fall in love with Mal) </strong>she was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt hands on hers. She looked down and saw that her hands were on Mal's stomach and Mal had his hands over hers, she looked back up at him questioningly.</p><p>                                                                                                   <strong>Third-person pov</strong></p><p>"What are we?" Zoey asked while Mal brought her hands up back to his chest.</p><p> "Hopefully something more." Mal whispered.</p><p>Mal leaned forward and kissed Zoey, after getting over the shock of Mal kissing her, Zoey kissed him back. When they pulled away from each other Mal saw the questions and uncertainty in Zoey's eyes. Mal knew what Zoey was worried about and he somehow knew how to get rid of those worries.</p><p> "I love you......I don't ever plan on leaving you because I know you'll be the only one I'll ever fall in love with..........so will you be mine?" Mal whispered.</p><p>Zoey was so shocked by the confession and question that she didn't know how to respond, but it seemed like her body knew how to respond since she started to nod her head.</p><p> "Yes." Zoey answered.</p><p>Zoey smiled at Mal, and he smiled back, they spent the entire day cuddling and occasionally kissing each other. They eventually fell back to sleep and when they woke up again it was nearly dark out.</p><p> "Mal, I love you......can we......please?" Zoey whispered.</p><p>She moved her hands down Mal's chest, stomach, then finally stopping at his v-line, once Mal figured out what Zoey was asking he gasped.</p><p> "Are you sure?" Mal asked.</p><p>When Zoey nodded her head, Mal kissed her and Zoey returned the kiss........they made love a couple of times before deciding to go to sleep. Right before they fell asleep, the two felt complete like nothing was wrong with the world.......but deep down they felt like this blissful moment was the calm before an earth-shattering storm.</p><p>                                                                                                           <strong>Mike pov</strong></p><p>"I can't believe we forgot what happened." He whispered.</p><p>
  <strong>(But then again everything that happened yesterday was unbelievable too)</strong>
</p><p>"But we did and we can't change what happened." Svetlana said.</p><p> "How do you think they'll react?" Vito asked, pointing at the mirror.</p><p> "I don't know, but I'm getting a feeling that they'll remember what happened soon." He answered.</p><p> "Are we going to ignore what happened yesterday?" Chester asked.</p><p> "I want Zoey to be happy, I love her, I always will but if Zoey is happy with Mal then I'm not going to protest." He answered.</p><p>                                                                                                      <strong>Zoey pov</strong></p><p>When she woke up she noticed she was naked, she was about to freak out when she remembered what happened yesterday, then she smiled and cuddled closer to Mal. <strong>(We're probably moving way too fast but it feels right, it's still unbelievable though.....everything that happened yesterday. I'm worried for Mal though, I don't know how my parents will react to this, I shouldn't worry about it too much right now) </strong>she didn't realize she was exploring Mal's chest again until she felt something stop them. She looked at her hands and saw that Mal's hands were on top of hers, she looked up and saw that Mal was awake.</p><p>                                                                                                    <strong>Mal pov</strong></p><p>When he woke up he felt Zoey's hands exploring his chest and stomach again, he opened his eyes and stopped Zoey's hands that was when he noticed they were naked. He was going to question the lack of clothes until he remembered what happened yesterday.<strong> (I can't believe what happened yesterday, I don't regret any of it I just thought it would never happen to me. I'm surprised Zoey wanted to go all the way so quickly......though it was very welcome, I'd thought she'd want to wait. I bet her parents are not going to be my biggest fans when they meet me, I'll just have to worry about them later.)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>                                                                                                     Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>"Despite how much I would like to stay here with you, we still have some searching we need to do." Mal said.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and they got out of their sleeping bag and got dressed.</p><p> "I'm fine, I'm just sore." Zoey said.</p><p>She had noticed that Mal had noticed that she was limping as they walked to the mines.</p><p> "Okay." Mal replied, smirking.</p><p>They both knew Mal wasn't smirking at the fact that she was sore, but at the fact of what they did to cause her to be sore. Mal had been gentle the entire time but he was........well endowed in a certain part of his anatomy and they both knew it. That being said they had to take their time getting to where they left off the other day in the mines. When they got to the fake skeleton of Scott, Mal covered Zoey's eyes until the fake skeleton was out of sight. They continued to walk for what seemed like hours.....eventually they walked into the room Ezekiel kidnapped Chris to but what they saw shocked them.</p><p>All over the room were animal skeletons, fake skeletons of the other contestants, as well as roots and vines. What shocked them the most was that the toxic waste pit that Ezekiel hung Chris upside down over.....well the pit didn't any toxic waste in it anymore.</p><p> "What happened here?" Zoey asked as they walked further into the room.</p><p> "Chris probably had some people drain the pit before he placed all the fake skeletons here, I don't know about everything else." Mal answered.</p><p> "What is that?" Zoey asked, pointing to the other side of the room.</p><p>They walked over to where she was pointing and were surprised to see elevator doors. They looked at each other, nodded their heads, and began to pry the doors open, once the doors were open they gasped at what was inside......inside the elevator was a punch of fake skeletons. They weren't surprised that most of the skeletons were wearing clothes of the past contests but two were the clothes of Chris and Chef.</p><p> "Why would Chris do this?" Zoey asked, stepping back from the elevator.</p><p> "Maybe that's what we had to find......fake skeletons wearing his and Chef's clothes." Mal suggested.</p><p> "I hope so because I'm done trying to search for something that we don't know what it looks like or is even real." Zoey said.</p><p>Mal placed a quick kiss on Zoey's lips and started to lead the both of them out of the room. Before they reached the exit the light from the flashlight caught something.</p><p> "Should we go see what it is?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Yeah." Mal answered.</p><p>They walked over to the other side of the room and found a piece of metal on the ground, it was laying in front of a cave in, though on the side of the cave in there was a crevice that was made over time and they could both fit through it. They looked at each other and silently agreed to check it out, once they were on the other side of the cave in they gasped at what they saw....it was two fake skeletons wearing their clothes.</p><p>                                                                                                   <em><strong>Flashback</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It was after lunch and Zoey and Mal were looking at Chris and Chef questioningly because all the Total Drama contestants were there.......well except for Ezekiel but technically he was on the island as well.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "What is going on Chris?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Well, I thought it would be fun if this season had a final challenge before the final challenge." Chris answered, but the question confused everyone.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "What do you mean?" Mal asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Somewhere on Boney Island is a safe and in the safe is one million dollars." Chris said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "By why are we all here?" Jo asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Let me explain.......everyone will be paired into two, this season's final contestants being one group, everyone else can choose their partner. Now whoever gets the safe and brings the safe back to me will split the million dollars, unless it's this season's final contestants. If they bring the safe back to me that million will go into the final challenge and whoever wins that will get two million dollars." Chris explained.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "And where will you be?" Cody asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Chef and I will be in the room Ezekiel kidnapped me to, you remember which one?" Chris asked, everyone nodded their heads.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Great, now everyone pair up and here you're going to need these." Chris said, then threw each group a walkie talkie.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Now off to Boney Island." Chris said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Everyone looked at each other and raced off to find a way to get to Boney Island. Once Zoey and Mal reached Boney Island, they immediately began searching for the safe. What seemed like hours later they heard on the walkie talkie that a group had managed to get the safe. Zoey and Mal ran to where Chris and Chef were going to be and hoped they could get the safe before anyone reached Chris and Chef. Unfortunately by the time they got there a lot of other contestants were there and they couldn't tell who won.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "And the winner's are-"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But something that sounded like thunder interrupted Chris, then they heard Duncan's voice over their walkie talkies.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Chris, everyone needs to get off the island, the animals and plants have gone crazy!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Duncan's voice sounded panicked but nobody had time to think of it because they all saw roots and vines popping out of the ground and what sounded like a stampede.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Everyone, run!" Chris yelled, everyone ran.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoey and Mal ran towards an exit but roots and vines were starting to cover it up so they had to find a different way. Unfortunately, as they ran to the other side of the room, the roof started to crumble and a piece of rock fell on Zoey's leg, cutting and breaking it. Mal looked back and saw that Zoey was hurt, he ran back to her and helped her stand up, they moved as quickly as they could to get away from the roots and vines. They luckily found a secluded alcove to hide in but they guessed they didn't have much luck because the roof collapsed, trapping them inside the alcove as well as breaking Mal's arm.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "How are we going to get out?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>She looked at the dirt wall that had them trapped, Mal shook his head looking down at the ground then he gasped when he saw Zoey's leg.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "What?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Then she noticed that Mal was looking at her leg, she looked down and winced.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "You should sit down." Mal said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoey nodded her head and sat down but what confused her was when Mal knelt in front of her, ripped his shirt sleeve revealing his broken arm then one-handedly dressed her wound with the ripped sleeve.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Why?" Zoey asked as Mal sat next to her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "You don't want that wound getting infected." Mal answered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoey hummed in agreement, after that they listened to the chaos that was happening outside their.......well prison.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "It's going quiet." Zoey whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mal looked at Zoey and saw that she was paler than normal and she was sweating a lot.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Are you alright?" Mal asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I'm freezing." Zoey whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mal cursed up a storm in his head, but he hugged Zoey up to his body, laying her head on his shoulder.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "The cut is probably infected." Mal said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "How, nothing got in the wound?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "The air in here isn't clean." Mal answered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "What do you mean?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "We are right next to a toxic waste pit, none of the air here is clean, the toxin in the air probably infected the wound." Mal answered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "But we're cut off from the toxic waste pit." Zoey said.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "And what little air we have in here is toxic." Mal replied.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Then how are we going to survive?" Zoey asked, worriedly.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Don't worry we will and when we do get out of here I-" Mal stopped talking.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "You what?" Zoey asked, curiously.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mal sighed and he knew this would be the only time he would be able to tell her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I don't know when but somehow I managed to fall in love with you and after the final challenge I was......no I am going to ask you out on a date." Mal answered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you, so yes I'll go on a date with you, but what about Mike, I-"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I talked to Mike and while he isn't happy with me, he does want you to be happy.......he said that if you wanted to be with me, he would let me have control and he wouldn't interfere but I would have to let him have control sometimes." Mal interrupted Zoey.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoey looked at Mal carefully and she could tell that everything he said was the truth.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "What if I said no?" Zoey asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Then Mike would regain control." Mal answered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Zoey didn't know what to say to that so she remained quiet.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I'm so cold." Zoey whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mal hugged her even closer to his chest so now he was able to feel her heartbeat.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "You're heartbeat is really slow." Mal commented.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Yours is too." Zoey replied.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Whatever happens next......will you be mine?" Mal asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "Yes." Zoey whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>They smiled at each other and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I'm so sleepy." Zoey whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mal looked at her and knew that if Zoey fell asleep she wasn't going to wake up again. Mal also knew that neither one of them was going to make it anyway, they were too weak to move and their heartbeats too slow.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "It's okay, go to sleep." Mal whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I love you." Zoey breathed out.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> "I love you too." Mal whispered.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Since he knew Zoey wasn't going to be able to fall asleep on her own, he started to whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King. By the time he got to the end of the song Zoey had breathed her last breath, and he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer either. So Mal kiss Zoey on the forehead and started to whistle In the Hall of the Mountain King again until he couldn't anymore.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>                                                                                                       End of Flashback</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Zoey was sobbing into Mal's chest by the time they finished remembering what they didn't know they had forgotten.</p><p> "How did we forget something so important?" Zoey asked.</p><p>She was clinging to Mal, and while Mal wasn't crying he wasn't doing much better.</p><p> "I don't know, it might have been because it was so sudden that we refused to remember." Mal answered.</p><p>Though he knew whatever answer he gave Zoey, it wasn't going to help her feel better in fact, she started to cry harder into his chest.</p><p> "Come on, seeing our bodies is not going to help us." Mal said once Zoey stopped crying.</p><p>Zoey nodded her head and they left the alcove and slowly walked back to the exit.</p><p> "I guess nobody survived what happened." Zoey said as they walked out of the room.</p><p> "And if everyone is still here, they're on Camp Wawanakwa." Mal added.</p><p>When they were finally outside they saw that the sun was rising not setting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>                                                                                                </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>                                                                                                 Third-person pov</strong>
</p><p>"We spent the entire day and night down there." Zoey said, in disbelief.</p><p> "Well, it's not like there is any sunlight down there." Mal replied.</p><p>He didn't realize he said that with any form of hate until he heard Zoey whimper. Mal looked at her and saw tears in her eyes, he sighed and pulled Zoey into a hug.</p><p> "I'm not mad at you, never at you, I'm mad at the fact we didn't get a chance to live." Mal said, Zoey gave him a small smile and kissed him.</p><p> "Let's go back to camp, there is still some stuff we need to figure out, plus I don't want to be on this island any longer than we have to be." Zoey whispered.</p><p>Mal nodded his head and they quickly made their way back to their boat and back to camp. When they got back to camp they weren't completely surprised to see that everything looked unkempt, and when they got to the cabins they saw all the other contestants including Chris and Chef. Zoey started to cry again, it was Leshawna who ran up and hugged her.</p><p> "It's okay, almost all of us cried when we figured out......well you know, in fact Heather cried for months. Leshawna said.</p><p> "Month, how long have we been......you know?" Zoey asked once she stopped crying.</p><p> "It's been six years since the accident." Duncan answered.</p><p> "You two were the last to figure out you died." Scott said.</p><p> "Wait, what about Mike?" Cameron asked.</p><p>Everyone looked at Mal, Mal rolled his eyes and remained silent for a couple of minutes.</p><p> "He said he and the others remembered what happened a couple of nights ago." Mal answered.</p><p> "What took you two so long to remember?" Ezekiel asked.</p><p>Luckily Ezekiel actually looked like a boy instead of Gollum.</p><p> "We don't know, when did it take all of you to remember?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Chef and I figured it out almost right away. We both thought it was weird that all of your parents were on the island talking to the police and firemen about getting you all off Boney Island. Then when Chef and I tried to talk to them it seemed like they couldn't hear us." Chris answered.</p><p> "If our parents were here then why are our bodies still here, surely they wanted to get them?" Mal asked.</p><p> "They wanted to but at first it was too dangerous to step on Boney Island, then when it was safe to be on the island they couldn't find it." Chef answered.</p><p> "What have we been doing these past six years?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Reliving Total Drama: All Stars.......or at least various forms of TD: All Stars, we've tried to help you two to remember but nothing worked until now." Cody answered.</p><p> "What helped you two remember anyway?" Serra asked.</p><p> "I think it's because we found our bodies." Zoey answered.</p><p> "Not to be rude but how did you two die, none of us remember seeing you?" Beth asked.</p><p>Mal and Zoey looked at each other and silently agreed that since they kind of figured out what happened to everyone else, it was only fair to tell everyone what happened to them. So they told everyone what happened and by the end of the story everyone was tearing up.</p><p> "At least you have each other again." Gwen said.</p><p> "Yeah, we do." Zoey agreed.</p><p>While Mal hugged her from behind, that was when they heard voices coming from the beach.</p><p> "What is that?" Mal asked.</p><p> "Every once in a while some ghost hunters appear on the island......we usually ignore them.......don't want this place to become a tourist attraction." Geoff answered.</p><p>Mal nodded his head and started to watch Zoey, everyone soon got the idea that he wanted to talk to her alone for a while.</p><p> "Well all of us typically do our own thing during the day but at night we hang out here or the elimination campfire." Gwen said.</p><p>Then everyone ran off to who knows where.</p><p> "What did you want to talk about Mal?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "Mike wants you to know that he still wants you to be happy no matter what." Mal answered.</p><p> "I'd rather we be alive...... but I'm happy." Zoey replied.</p><p> "They also wanted to congratulate us for you saying yes again to my version of a proposal and what happened after you said yes." Mal said.</p><p>Zoey blushed and looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> "Mike also wants to apologize for not being able to actually talk to you anymore." Mal whispered, Zoey looked at him confused.</p><p> "Since I died as me........I'm now the original, not a multiple personality, in any case since there is no body there is nothing for them to take control over, now they're just there." Mal explained Mike, Vito, Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba's predicament, once Zoey realized what Mal was explaining her eyes widened.</p><p> "Are they okay?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "They're not happy, but they're okay and have accepted what happened." Mal answered.</p><p> "You could have tried to save yourself." Zoey whispered.</p><p> "I wasn't going to leave you behind, none of the others would too." Mal said.</p><p> "I love you." Zoey said.</p><p> "I love you too." Mal replied.</p><p>Mal kissed her and when the kiss ended they smiled at each other.</p><p> "We've got a lot of time on our hands, what do you want to do?" Zoey asked.</p><p> "How about I show you just how much I love you." Mal answered, smirking.</p><p>Zoey smiled and nodded her head. They might not be alive but they had each other and they had forever, oh they would miss their families but they couldn't undo what had been done, so they were happy they just had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>